The New OC's in A New Generation of Robinsons
by Novanto
Summary: For those who want to refresh their memory about Ashley Pendragon's new characters, or want to know just what they can do. WARNING: Major Spoilers! Please read "A New Generation of Robinsons" before opening this guide.
1. Isaac Chronos Robinson

A/N: This is a guide to the new original characters in Ashley Pendragon's new story: "New_Generation_of_the_Robinsons" I only supplied some of the names and abilities for these new kids, but most of the credit goes to her. This guide may contain spoilers. Please read the actual story before reading this guide.

A Guide to the New Original Characters in, "A New Generation of Robinsons"

Isaac Chronos Robinson

Debuts in: Chapter 1, Isaac Chronos

Noted Family: Arnold "Zero" Yagoobian (Best Friend), Marie Robinson (Blood Sister), Wilbur and Allison Robinson (Parents), Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Paternal Grandfather)

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Hair: Pitch black, shaggy

Body type: slender, about same height as Wilbur Robinson (5'5")

Name Origin: Isaac, after Sir Isaac Newton who discovered the laws of motion. Chronos, from Greek Mythology and the original Father Time. Robinson, (self-explanatory)

Personality: Impish

Isaac Chronos Robinson can manipulate time. He can travel through time without a time machine, and he can take people with him, as long as they are touching him. Isaac can also slow down or speed up the flow of time around him and anyone he is in direct contact with. As a last resort, Isaac can fire a beam of time energy from his hands.

Isaac's heart beats in sync with the flow of time, due to the amount of temporal radiation absorbed by Wilbur because of his numerous time machine trips. This heart condition can come in handy, as it allows Isaac to detect any time anomalies. However, if Isaac's heart ever stops beating, time itself will stop. He wears an inch-thick black choker with a medium size diamond set into it, which limits his power. If Isaac removes it, his powers become stronger and easier to call upon, but also far more dangerous.

A/N: I will only update this guide when Ashley updates the story. Feel free to review. Anonymous reviews are acceptable.  
-Novanto


	2. Allison Mariah Carning

I know I saidI wasn't going to update until Ashley updated, but since she won't be able to log on until October 4 or 5, and since Allison has been around since the first story began, i just gonna update now.

Allison Mariah Robinson (Carning)

Debuts in: The New Robinson Member, Chapter 1

Noted Family: Wilbur Robinson (Adopted Brother, Boyfriend), Grace Alpha Robinson (Adopted Sister), Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (adopted father, friend), Isaac C. Robinson (Son), Marie Robinson (Daughter)

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Hair: Light blond, "shoulder length ringlets"

Body Type: Wilbur's height (5'5"), slender, well-developed

Name Origin: Allison, from the Alice in Syfy's take on Alice in Wonderland

Personality: Tomboy, almost as intelligent as Lewis, impish, slightly perverted

Allison is a new addition to the Robinson family. She was adopted by Cornelius (the adult) after he saw her science fair project, a machine that allows the user to read an animal's mind. She is basically a female version of Wilbur.


	3. Stella Luna

Novanto's Message: Congradulations, LupusLover! You have won First Place in the Secret of the Incarnates contest! Here is your reward!

Name: Stella Luna

Noted Family: Farah, Dawn, Devin, and Mercedes (Adopted Sisters), Ben, Cory, Wyatt, Michael, and Noble (adopted brothers), (no parents)

Eye Color: Extremely dark brown

Hair: Golden brown, darker brown at the tips, straightened, goes down to shoulder blades.

Personality: Creative, artistic, stubborn, reckless, loyal, sarcastic, courageous, and proud

Stella Luna is the human embodiment of ice. She is cyrokinetic. Stella can freeze water, shoot ice shards from her finger tips, summon ice or snow in any season, and can cause massive blizzards.

Stella is comepletely immune to cold. She could walk across the Arctic Circle in sandals, shorts and a T-shirt, and she wouldn't shiver.


	4. Marie Robinson

Marie Robinson

Debuts in: chapter 3, The Unexpected Change

Noted Family: Isaac C. Robinson (Blood Brother), Wilbur and Allison Robinson (Parents), Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Paternal Grandfather), Arnold "Zero" Yagoobian (Boyfriend)

Eye Color: brown

Hair: blond, kept in a long ponytail except for a neon pink strand which she twirls around her finger in thought.

Body Type: slender, average height, well-developed

Name Origin: Marie, after Marie Curie who discovered Radium among many other things. Robinson (self-explanatory)

Personality: Caring, can get really mean when threatened, impish (when she's planning a practical joke, it's best to not be in her line of sight until the prank is done)

Marie Robinson can distort space at will. She can open a portal to any location on earth at will, as long as there is breathable air at the destination. She always knows her exact location, and therefore never gets lost. Marie can also distort space to create a barrier that cannot be penetrated from the inside or outside. She can even turn a room upside down (as in a topsy-turvy room), or make a certain location "clingy", which will keep its occupants inside that area (works best when inside a building, so when a person comes inside, they will be unable to leave, no matter what they do, unless Marie lets them). as a last resort, Marie can use her right arm to slash open space around her target.

Marie's breathing is in tune to the expansion of space due to the spacetime radiation absorbed by Allison. If she were to stop breathing, space would become unstable, and shred itself. She wears two pearl bracelets, one with multiple pearls on her right wrist, and on with only a single pearl on her left. If Marie takes these off, her powers are easier to summon, but more difficult to control.


	5. Arnold Zero Yagoobian

Arnold "Zero" Yagoobian

Debuts in: Chapter 3, The Unexpected Change

Noted Family: Isaac C. Robinson (best friend), Marie Robinson (girlfriend/best friend's sister), Wilbur and Allison Robinson (friends), Mike "Goob" Yagoobian (Father), Taylor [OC married to Goob] (Mother)

Eye Color: Brown (changes to red when powers are used)

Hair: Black with red stripes

Body Type: Slender but broad-shouldered, 5'5"

Name Origin: Arnold, from Benedict Arnold; "Zero", a nickname that he prefers over his real name; Yagoobian (self-explanatory)

Personality: Rebellious, slight temper, hyper

Arnold "Zero" Yagoobian was created after the deaths of Goob and Taylor was prevented by Wilbur, Allison, and Isaac, which allowed him to be born. Because an entire time line was changed with no ill effects (yet) in order for him to exist, Zero is connected to force of antimatter. Due to antimatter's rather violent and energetic nature, Arnold takes medicine (two pills in a bottle he carries in his pocket at all times) that suppresses these traits. As a last resort, Zero can charge at his opponent, vanish instantly, and attack them from behind. He can survive contact with any amount of antimatter. Zero can also distort gravity, and by extension his own density, allowing him to jump to unbelievable heights.

He wears an ankh made of platinum on a leather cord around his neck which limits his antimatter powers. It also increases the effect of his medication. If it gets lost his powers, and temper, will greatly increase and become harder to control. This is why Zero NEVER, EVER, takes it off at any time, because the boy knows than when antimatter meets regular matter, they will annihilate each other in a massive explosion.

N/N: To get a good idea of what such an explosion would look like, search 'antimatter explosion', or watch the end of "Angels and Demons", which features an antimatter bomb.


End file.
